Sarah's Greatest Affair
by tmwillson3
Summary: Jareth was always Sarah's only love, right? Or was there "someone else" whom she had always cared about? Who else could there be, that would take care of Sarah so well? Read, and find out! More J/S silly fluff.


Sarah's Greatest Affair

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I was listening to "Lover to Lover" by Florence +the Machine, and then this idea came (and I made one reference to it in here). This is just a silly little poem that I thought of about what Sarah would lose by spending more time with Jareth, so I hope you enjoy it! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah was cheating, again.

~She promised herself no more

~~After two jobs in college.

~~~Clearly, she hadn't learned yet

~~~~From the problems had before

~~~~~That her beloved was better,

~~~~~~And that she got better grades

~~~~~~~When she spent more time with "him".

~~~~~~~~It took her years to learn it,

~~~~~~~~~But she made it work at last,

~~~~~~~~~~To give "him" more importance

~~~~~~~~~~~Than her grades, so making them

~~~~~~~~~~~~Even better than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~And yet, she was too ready

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To spend more time with Jareth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She was wandering the streets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And partying underground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She wasn't a party girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In college whatsoever;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She just cared about school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Then, Jareth appeared one day,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saying that she worked too much,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And he was right. She changed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~By agreeing to go out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With him at long last, and then,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She stopped seeing "him" each night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As she instead stayed up late,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Falling asleep in Jareth's arms

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or simply spending the night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In her room at his castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Worse still, even when alone,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She just couldn't fall asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As various images

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Plagued her and kept her awake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jareth was always involved

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Since her inner voice liked him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recently, the image was

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jareth jumping out of a cake

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a black leather jumpsuit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grinning broadly, and saying

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Surprise! Happy birthday, Dear!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No, memories would not clear

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Since they would not stop playing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuously. To boot,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~He had jumped from chocolate cake,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Making her hungry because

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Despite her being so trim

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chocolate was something she loved,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And when offered, she would take

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Despite all the images

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caused that wouldn't let her sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sugar kept her in the zone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To handle all the hassle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~From schoolwork so she could write

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And still wake with her alarms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So she went to class and ate,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Even though it was a fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That world fell down at last when

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She reformed, without a doubt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That she wouldn't be deranged

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And finally not have such

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Weird habits and have to pay

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~For acting like such a tool

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Towards her beloved whenever

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Homework sent her for a whirl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She beat her head on the ground

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As she wrote papers on Keats

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Until she gave up hope with

~~~~~~~~~~~~The feeling always heady:

~~~~~~~~~~~Soon she would be past her door

~~~~~~~~~~Where she had glorious REM.

~~~~~~~~~Torn between Jareth's big hints

~~~~~~~~And the allure of nights passed

~~~~~~~With "him" who always could fit,

~~~~~~Even with life filled to the brim,

~~~~~Jareth won, because as life fades

~~~~He, too, was always there for her.

~~~~There was no hope anymore

~~~For "him", so she didn't fret.

~~She had come home now, on edge.

~She said, opening the door,

"Hello, bed. I'm here, again."

~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: So, who knew what it was going to be within the first five lines? I can totally see Sarah giving up sleep and her bed to spend more time with Jareth, and my mind went places. This is not the first time I have heard of someone describing their time spent in bed asleep as a relationship, so I thought it would be interesting to try it. I was playing around with the rhyme scheme in a weird way, so I hope it makes sense, as does the winding way it ends up here, as only a sleep-deprived mind can (the site wouldn't let me add the tabs and spacing, so this will have to do). I may have reused a couple words for rhyming, but it just fit so much better that way, sorry. Also, this is a belated birthday gift to Kyndsie, who I have spent many hours complaining about sleep deprivation with. I had two competing ideas in my mind, to have Sarah give up sleep to spend time with Jareth, and then the idea of Jareth jumping out a birthday cake, and so this was created. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
